Sunset of robots
by horvathales
Summary: timeline 34 years after Foundation and Earth
1. Chapter 1

Falom - about 486 FE Solaria – 693 FE Moon – There is less information about her life. It is important mention, that is main initializator of Great unity both of Seldons Foundations, what was done at the end of her life. Place and details of her death are constructed from legends, but place and years are probable adjustments.  
Encyclopedia Galactica

1.

Shadow made by sunset came slowly down on Moon. Earth got up laisy from horizont and looked like Moon in first quater from Earth. Fallom gazed at red lithening Earth, how it grew. There was no such view on Solaria and everytime Earth went in first quarter she took to Moons ground to see it. In this silence her thoughts had gone out of her head long time ago and she watched calm. She received that infinite blackness and ligthplay of space. Somewhere far away , her star shined- it was source of her motherplanet - Solaria. She grew up far, far awy from that planette, but inside she felt, she didnt come from this barrens.  
Suddenly, she found out, she would live in closed rooms on Solaria, like in cave under ground, too and from there she would control robots on ground by her lappets. She knew, all her life would be alone and only one contact with other people would come through communicators.  
She grew up, there was 34 years behind. She didnt miss Jemby yet. She realized gradually, that robot near her is R. Daneel Olivaw. He showed her gradually his plans. She protested. She was afraid of her tasks. She was afraid of the day, when R. Daneel will send her into the space, in that strange remote world and she will communicate with people direct, not through panel of communicator. Thats way, she was weird getting disimpassioned , when she looked at Earth getting into first quarter.  
Long time ago she learned history of what her R. Daneel said. Once upon a time, Earth was a planette, where first people lived and from where they first time got into universe, both on forbidden planets with homeplanet Solaria and on other planets, which built first Galactic imperium. Solaria was that planete, which destroyed Earth with big radiation of radioactivity. All animals and plants were destroyed and survived people either went out or died from large radiation.  
But, there was one thing which other people didnt know. R. Daneel Olivaaw cover Earth under veil of deathwearing radiation, although radiation could be stopped by wearing speciall suit. But there was a secret hidden on Earth, which should be never recognised - timespace bubble.  
She stood quietly and scanned Earth. Under cupola she wasnt cold, but when she heard her name to be cried, she losed. It wasnt cry, she could hear by ears, but she heard it by her thoughts. R. Daneel was calling her. This time it was very strong cry and he unstopable urged, that she has to come personally. She was suprised, because R. Daneel learned her to communicate mentally. Cry went weak and she had to generate ever more mentally force to catch him. She took an antigravitic lift and got down to Daneels room. By the way she dressed thermoclothes. There on Moon base she was mostly nude. Machines from very long past built by far-back builders of this lift was recovered by Daneel and worked for her. There was always confortably heat everywhere, so she could be naked. Daneel was not atracted by her body and there wasnt anybody to watch her body like voyeur.  
Since Bliss and Pelorat left her here, R. Daneel Olivaw blended in her food some female hormons, which helped her to become a woman. She had long hair and rest of her body was curved femaly. Daneel communicate with her like with a woman. Finally, she accustomed to receive herself like woman.  
Thermocloth fit her accourately , and it punctuated her female beauty. But she wasnt wearing dress because of Daneel. There was more cold in Daneels rooms, for Daneel to live longer. Into his rooms she must dress , not to catch cold. At these occasions she used to learn wearing dress. Daneel told her, that other people would come in trouble to see her naked. However, she watch a holovision from Foundation, and she saw that other people used to wear dresses . She choosed what he liked mostly - red elastic thermocloth, which copied her whole body. Although it was thin like flannel, she could wear it at minus ten degree of Celsius(14 degree F). This dress was ended by sa roll-colarlike under her neck and her hair was freely unfolded on shoulders.  
From elevator she ran quickly to Daneel. She didnt wait for opening and she opened door herself. Room was mussy and Daneel lied on the ground. Daneel looking like Eto Demerzel lie on back. There was a strong psychic activity at the Falomas entry. She knelt. She catched Daneels hand, but she didnt disturb him. She received him also by this way, and she tried not to mix. She was only quiet bystander. Daneel was talking with somebody and Daneel tried to imagine someone brightly.  
After couple of minutes of this interview Daneel drew second hand and cried very strong:  
"Elijah, Elijah! Dont leave me!"  
Falom decided, that its time to wake up Daneel. She shaked with him and quietly called Daneel.  
"Elijah! Dont go away! I failed! I beg your pardon!" called Daneel still neprítomne.  
Falom shaked with him once again, now stronger than before: "Daneel, wake up!"  
Daneels eyes had opened. Daneels lacking view to ceiling said, that Daneel diddnt recover yet.  
"Daneel! This is me, Falom!"  
Daneels head was turned and looked at Fallom some minutes. Then he begun to speak. His voice was not human, it was more mehanical and was hewnlyinterrupted.  
"Fa-lom! Must-go- for-Gen-di-ba-l! Now-its-your-turn! G-o-a-n-d-t-a-ke-c-a-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-e-e-e-...!" last vocabulary was repeating and then after moment he closed his eyes.  
Falom stroked his face and got his head on the ground. She wasnt sad. She knew, it should come one day. Last years were years of waiting to her for this day. Daneel prepared her straightforwards and teached. He teached her to mental communicate. Now, she would use it to contact Gendibal. He teached her to work with every possible technics. There was a moment of piloting Far Star in her memory. Thanks to her learning ability she was ready quick. There was only one trouble - to face responsibility.  
In one way she had prejustices from Solaria but in other way she realised some extremes of people on Solaria. Daneel showed her through filmbooks, holograms and with help of subetheric holovision,life of person in community of other people.  
There is no wonder, that top of her pleasurewas mentalic meeting together with Bliss and Pelorat. She couldnt experience that on Solaria. Feeling of fellowship, family. Although Bliss with Peloratom aged more and more faster than she, they were in her heart for ever as her parents. Not like biological, which she didnt know and she didnt feel anything to them. This was, how Daneel got her for his galaktic projet - megahuman family.  
She stood up. She took Daneel and she transfered him onto bed. On Moon, he was eight times lighter than on Solária. She got him down and a covered him with translucent rug.  
She sat on chair, closed her eyes and tried to make mental contact with Bliss. After some time of concentrations, image of Bliss came out. Elder lady about sixty flew on cloud over country. Cheerful eyes and smile on her mouth was something, what characterized image of this active woman, which wanted enjoy life in this age.  
"Faloma, little one. How are you? You are palish and slim," said Bliss.  
"Mum, Daneel died. !" Faloma replied.  
"Will you travel here,on Gaia? It is really two hundred years we were together."  
"Exactly 34 years and two months," Falom said corectly.  
"It doesnt mind, " Bliss was funny "You got slim. you didnt eat for half a year, did you?"  
"Just two month. Mummy, you are horrible. How do you see it?" Falom was wandering. But she wasnt angry. She knew, Bliss just care in good will.  
"You know. Mothers are mothers. And dont care about Daneel. He lived more than 20000 years. It was right time. I didnt wish him death. But so big age, it is ebough for man. And for robot, too."  
"And how is Gaia?" Falom asked.  
"As Gaia. Time stopped and man has good time from morning till evenning. I am bored," admitted Bliss.  
"Arrive and take me and we will look uncle Gendibal!" Fallom commanded friendly.  
"Fallom, I am old! It is not as in my younghood, with your father Pelorat. that time we travelled half of Galaxy. You know, we..." Bliss begun an old known story.  
"I know, mummy," Falom disturbed her unpatient. She had heart it for dozens times. "You said yourself you are bored."  
"Oh, yeah. Some small meeting is not bad. With you and Gendibal... Since Janov is dead, I am apathic."  
"And with Golan!" Falom posed. She didnt think it seriously, she wanted just to see mums reaction.  
"With Trevize? I miss him, really."  
There was silence for a moment, then Bliss said: "As you wish! Say me when! Oh, what handsome boys, look..." .  
"Ok, mum, see you!" Falom disjoined..  
"See you," said back Bliss.  
Falom got down mental shield. Her lifelong task is waiting and although Daneel prepared her, she felt so much extramporary and tired before she begun travelling at all. At first she has to contact Stor Gendibala, First Speaker of Second Foundation.


	2. Chapter 2

Stor had been about two miles(10560 ft) above ground. He evaded on airboard and alternating went up and down. White grumous hair was whiffing from mask,which helped him to breath in this high. In usual cases he wouldnt need this mask, but in 120 kph(75mph) he would stiffle. Hands were widespread and occasionally he made a tumbles.  
"Good work, First!" screamed out his companion Trun Melivar through transmitter. Trun was young, barely thirtyseven years old man, long and thin. His head was recently skinned. His beard until his chest was in strong opposition to his head. He had got a browngrey cap, which elastic copied his skinned head. He came from Drefil, planet in central sector. This planet had got no ground like other was only water on entire planet with manmade air-islands,was settled just three hundreds years ago using antigravitic technics like in times of Cleon IV, and powered by motors from Terminus in times of Hobert Mallow.  
"I am not First, Trun! How many times do I explain it to you?" Stor Gendibal reacted wrathfully. But he wasnt angry really. His times went away and he went too, with honesty, to rest active. His succesor, Trun liked to meet him in free time. He was sport-based, too and airboarding was sport, he carried from his homeplanet. And because Stor couldnt run as well, he sported this way.  
They tittuped about quarter of a hour and then they dropped down on ground. There, the lunch was prepared by Suri Novio and Deltram Huji, wife of Trun Melivar.  
"Like young boys !" Deltram said with smile. She was long till waist –line of his husband, her long brown hair until her bottom waved in little breeze.  
"There is so much fun uphill," Stor noticed in good feeling. Also, Trun was satisfied. He smiled and stepped neaerer to Deltram. He embraced her and kissed on a bow..  
"I love you, my darling," Trun said to his wife.  
"So do I, but I wa srong afraid of you," Deltram whispered to Trun.  
"Lets gonna eat.," Suri called everyone. She aged, too. But wrinkles and hair-style corresponding to thirtyfour years old Deltram and modern dress made her younger. Suri a Stor still loved each other as they were young, in their first meeting. Suri leaded Stor for some time and affected him mentally, to change Second Foundation to be the Second Empire of Hari Seldon as galactic equivalent to Gaia. This knew only Suri Novio, Gaian woman living on Trantor as Damovan wife.  
They ate together and shared delicious to each other. They continued in companionable debate, when sudenly Stor called unextected:  
"Yeah? I am listening, my little child. Falom? Is it you? No , we elder used to say that to many ones. Wait a moment. I call you in a while, " Stor was quiet for a moment, turned to others,. "Excuse me. Work. I am sorry to trouble you but me and Trun have to go. "  
"Oh, our guys! Always in work.," Suri tried to save the situation, "Lets go, Deltram, we clean a place. Propably, its for longer time."  
"Hm," Deltram said sadly. Last month she wasnt enough with Trun. Situation in First Foundation requiered all of Truns concentration and she waited long days Truns return saying that for some time he spend time only with her. She has feeling he is comming home to eat and sleep. This weekend they were both for moments and there was work already between them.  
"Dont worry, nothing serious. In a hour they will be back and then I tell Stor to argue Trun for holidays" Suri pacieffied her. Deltram looked sad at her, and sighed. She thought at that. Not only Stor and Trun were friends, but so did Deltram and Suri. For Deltram,Stor and Suri were like parents. She liked them. But there were some jobation to Stor, that he powered Trun in so important tasks. But she didnt say him anything.

Stor and Trunom went away quietly. Stor didnt say something. Until they were far enough from women..  
"I have to connect with Falom. Then I say details. Shield will be up, so you see our interview," Stor said. During this he moved his hand up, to show how he is getting shield up. They found undisturbed place and they sat down.  
"Falom!" Stor called in his mind to connect with Falom.  
"Yes, uncle Stor?" Falom faltered. As usually, when she called mentally, sat in her favourite chair. She had shrinked legs and covered herself by glittering rug. She found it when she walked in gangways of Moon, at small springlet of water.  
"Uncle? Nice to hear that," there was gladness in voice of Stora Gendibala. Also Trun observed, Stor is smileying. Stor aged but his body was stable. He wasnt bow-backed, just his skin darked little and wrinkled. His hair was white and dense. There occured nooks on forehead. They were surmounted by his hair style, because he parted hair backwards.  
"I didnt know, how to speak to you. Mister Gendibal is better?"  
" I like Uncle Stor. You know, I havent had children. I was always in my work," Stor explained slowly.  
"I know. Second Foundation and Seldons Plan. And thats why I am calling you," spoke Falom. She looked for words.. Oficial tone sugessted she didnt know how to behave to Stor.  
"Falom!" Stor snubbed her. He said it at hearing limit. He wanted to stop Fallom. He choosed words, too but in geriatric wisdom. Times of passion and eruptivity had gone long ago. He had only one objective - as long as he is alive and he is able, he will put to Seldons plan.  
"Please?" Falom said noiselessly. She got alarmed, if she didnt do anything wrong or didnt say something unduly. She didnt communicate with anyone but with Bliss. Daneel was robot and none of alive hasnt came to them. She watched sub-etheric holovision and she registerd, that communication between people is a very important thing. Also, her study of history, her staying on Solaria or travelling with Far Star were nice showing, that existence of manship is based on communication. It didnt mind, how thiscommunication worked, without it the manship shouldnt survive at all. Her life, too, was about communicating, however, there was outter feature - lapets. "Call me Uncle Stor. And when you say me Uncle, behave to me like to uncle, ok?" friendly tone of Stora Gendibala suprised Falom. She was awaiting persuasion or some jobation.  
"Well, uncle Stor," Falom reacted chickenhearted.  
"But for reason of calling. Suri informed me. How many years is that? "  
"34 years two onth one week and four days," Fallom said like computer.  
"Time is flying away very quickly. Well. Lets go on. She helped me to remember Gaia and what was happening. How is R. Daneel?" Stors voice sounded little throatiness.  
"Yesterday he stopped to left me some instructions I have to do after his disfunction. And first thing is to call the First Speaker. Arent you, uncle Stor? " Falom asked Stor.  
"No, although I help him still. He is sitting next to me and can receive our debate. It would be better to speak personally. There are more reasons. Will you come?" Storgave wink to Trun. Trun moved with eyebrow and was suprised. He didnt know what about Stor says.  
"Nicely, but I dont know how. " Falom said harassed. She was afraid of this. "Is it not enough this way, uncle? "  
"Uncle want to see you. I try to find Golan Trevize. I tis his work, so its on hi to solve this. Second Foundation is not equiped by so big fleet. Well. Enough. I call Trevize. Certainly, he would help to kick.. Have a nice day, my beauityful niece. See you!" Stor unexpectedly made .  
"See you," Falom said automatically.  
Connection was lost and Stor gazed into farway. Then he longly look on Trun and tľapol ho po shoulders.  
"Lets go!" and talked him story from long time ago. Trun listened patiently and he didnt try to disturb Stor.. There should be time next.  
"Well done. And how to solve this?" Trun asked at last.  
"In front of Council you appeal me to describe this story again, You power me for this trouble to solve, after all, it should come to useful for that. And you take holiday at least for a week. Suri told me, Deltram is very unhappy. I am sorry to tell that, I cant trench upon that, but Suri is as is. Gaian woman, by body and mind," Stor ended because they aproached to their wifes.  
Deltram ran, and extended arms to Trun. Trun took her up on his arms like little daughter and waited for Deltram what she says.  
"Dont say, there is another crisis in First or Second Foundation," Deltram looked accusingly into Truns eyes.  
"Something worse," Trun said seriously, and his face still remained serious.  
"No! Not again! Always work! You stay home, I dont letyou go anywhere!" Deltram launched.  
"But Stor," Trun said and noded with head to Gendibal, " told, he double me for a week."  
Deltram grinned. She kissed Trun and he got her down then. He catched Deltrams hand as well as Stor Suris and together gregariously went to college town.


	3. Chapter 3

"Trevize! Golan Trevize! Wake up! Trevize?"unknown voice called Golan. Golan woke up slowly and try to realise,  
where he is and who is calling him.  
He scanned around him. He lay on softened bed full of pillows from Kankoon fabric and covered by cover from  
Ferian wool. Light shined beutifull over room, and over the mature woman, too. She slept and smiled in sleeping.  
But it wasnt a voice, he has heard geriatric voice with  
Trantorian dialect. It seemed to him known, but he couldnt remember to whom.  
He stood up, dressed housecoat ad walked to window. View to town of Jikola was very pretty, but now Golan didnt  
want this. He felt, his head was rumbling. He stepped to table and there was broken glass of Jillian jurito – energy  
drink for love. He remember, how difficult was to argue  
woman to take at least one nip. She liked drink so much, she argued Golan to make love together. In this moment  
he got away Ferian cover and Golan could admire her body.  
"Golan!" same voice distrurbed him again.  
"Here I am. I am listening!" Golan Trevize mumled just for himself.  
"This is me, Stor Gendibal," unkown man introduced and from this moment Golan saw his image. "Do you  
remember meeting at Gaia? 34 years ago?"  
"No. you the guy from Moon?"  
"Not, I am man from Second Foundation!" unkown voice made specification.  
"I am old. I dont remember so much!" Golan said.  
Golan was true. He became an old bow-backed eld, bald-headed with trembling has got rich clothes,  
because he was subprefect on Jile,. He wasnt handsome, women loved with him, because he has had strong  
influence of power. He has got too many experiences in his life and when he was 65yo, he decided to settle down.  
And because he helped to actual prefect on Jile, Golan became his right arm..  
Golan made efforts to remember name and face of foreigner. But he didnt remember at all.  
"That time at Gaia, you decided for manship, how it should go. Either First Foundation, Second Foundation or Gaia.  
Do you rememeber yet?" he reminded to Golan.  
Golan was getting impatient. Naked female body was more worthly for Golan.  
"NO and leave me alone!" he ordered impatient. Soon he felt in head sharp, molten pain and knelt. In front of his  
eyes his life was moving backwards. All of this was accelerated, as on holovision. One image stopped in right  
moment. It was moment when he sat on Far Star and there  
were Harla Branno, unkown man and Bliss.  
Suddenly, picture of unknown man was getting closer.  
"This is me. Althought I got elder. Let dress yourself and tomorrow morning you will fly on Far Star to Moon. You  
take Fallom," there was Falloms image in Golans mind and through Trevize went wave of resistance," You will take  
her here on Trantor."  
"But, but ..." Golan fumbled. Golan didnt want to experience any adventure more. He was old and only adventure,  
which he wanted enter was only with woman. He felt secured till the death.  
"Áaaaaaaaaaa..." Golan began to cry. He was feeling like he had hoop on head and this hoop was narrowing  
always. And was contracting his head.  
Woman woke up and when she saw Trevize, as he was kneeing on the ground, holding his head, she begun to cry,  
too.  
She took a blanket and ran away with cry. A soldier enter. He caught the woman with hand and with back of the  
hand slapped her. She fell down on the ground.  
"Sir, " soldier was heard, " are you allright?"  
"Help me," Golan strained through teeth. But he alone didnt know how. After moments pain faded out. Golan began  
to breath deeply.  
"Tommorow morning!" unkown man said and silenced.  
"Sir! Whats happening?" soldier appealed.  
"Its Ok. You can go!" Golan commanded. He spotted Bessij and showed at her."what happened her?"  
"I thought she has injured you..." voice of soldier wiggled. He presupposed penalty, even death.  
"Give her on the bed and dress her! Pack your belongings and you are going for small trip. Tommorow morning we  
spring up!" Golan Trevize commanded.  
"As you wish, sir!" soldier saluted. He took Bessij on the bed and dressed her. He hoped, she would not wake up,  
before he go. He regreted how he was some minutes ago, but he was happy, that he didnt use blaster. In that case,  
subprefect would use blaster, too. He looked at the table, but he didnt find it there. He searched it where is it. Part  
of blaster sticked down from the bed, not far from place, where Trevize knelt. Soldier paled.  
Golan Trevize watched how Hupo has dressed Bessij. He donate, where is FarStar. Long time ago, there was batch  
manufacture with improvements on Terminus. Foundation and its import was getting larger. Golan Trevize has just  
realised, that Jile belongs into impact sphere. Jilian foreign affairs politics had had to take regard to watched  
steadily expanding Foundation. Even sectors, which once belonged to Foundations indirect impact, begun step by  
step to add to Foundation. During his life man couldnt feel this, but Golan perceived this like mather of fact.  
"Wait!" commanded at Hupos leaving.  
"Yes, sir!" Hupo watched out.  
Hupo was young, twentyfive years old boy with short blue hair, sign of Jilian revolutionary movement, dressed also  
in blue uniform. Revolution six years ago took his heart deeply. He thought, revolutiona could absorb whole sector  
and he could became a big hero in eyes of his superiors. His blaster was always burnished as he could use it as a  
mirror.  
"I need quick hyperspaceship with antigravitic drive. Maximally for ten people except for war trained crew. Food for  
about one month for all people. And some bottles of jurito," Trevize ordered , with grimace on the lip.  
"As you command!"  
"You are established to be my personal adjutant. Noone can command you but me or prefect!"  
"Thank you, sir!"  
It was big honour for Hupo. He streched chest, saluted and went away. Trevize called servantes, ordered to dress  
him into vacant Jilian clothes and Commanded them to pack his belongings.  
Meanwhile he went to prefect to explain his depart. After revolution there was hard hand of dictator and Trevize  
wasnt necessary needed. When he returned, Bessij ate.  
"Bessij, darling, excuse please my adjutant. He did, what he had to do, "  
Golan said and dressed he lied next to Bessij. He kissed her on the cheek and palm went to thigh.  
"we will fly for a trip. Did you trvale outsider of Jile?" Trevize asked Bessij, but he didnt wait for answer. He learned  
to use his will to be accepted in advance.  
Morning, before of a dawn, Golan, Hupo a Bessij together with crew loaded spaceship PopRad, leight antigravitic  
fregatte and flied into Sirius sector. PopRad was spaceship with five person crew, leight armied. It was enhaced  
version of FarStar. This spaceship was even larger and crew was military trained under command of Hupo.  
There were six cabins as living rooms, two for soldiers with Hupo and one cabin for Golan Trevize with Bessij.  
There can live four persons in cabin. Command room was in front of spaceship, divided from other rooms.  
It took them about two days to travel on Moon  
Golan and Hupo flew alone to moon ground. They entered underground base.  
"Hello, Fallom, you are prettier than last time," Trevize saluted her jovial.  
"Hello, Golan!"  
Fallom saluted back. Freezing went through her back only when she heard Golans voice. And when she looked at  
him, she had to fight herself, to stay looking on him. He was heinous for her. So rather she spoke officially.  
"I see you have grew up into one beautifull babe,"  
Golan tried for compliment. He made grimace and thought if he could change her instead of Bessij in his cabin.  
"Thanks," Fallom redded. "But you look that there are many years behind."  
"Thank you," Golan cachinated.  
"I have packed. Also Daneel is ready for transport," Fallom continued and showed where Daneel is, " he lies on the  
bed in next room. I recommend to give him in a crate. He could decoy useless attention. How many people are  
here ?" Fallom asked more.  
"Six soldiers and here, Hupo, is their commander ,"  
Golan Trevize introduced soldier and turned to him: " Take one soldier and get a crate. You will carry it next room  
and load a death man. Then you and other soldier will carry out crate on spaceship. You will NOT," Golan  
underlined," say anyone about that. In other case I will shoot you personally as a traitor!"  
Golan Trevize threatened. Soldier stood erect and step by step nodded as a sign that he understood all of said. He  
didnt know why human is so important, but death from Trevize means not only physical pain but also pain  
psychical - to die as a traitor was dishonour for him and all of his family.  
"Carry carefully!" Fallom rose forefinger such as spontaneous. But without delay realised , it wasnt pertinent so she  
hid both hands behind back.  
"Yes, madam!" Hupo screamed. Fallom disappeared. She didnt use to hear military speech. She and Daneel told to  
each other mentally. Sometimes they speek through mouth, but inherently more silently.  
"More gently, Hupo, madam has got sensible ears!" Trevize derided to Fallom. Fallom made grimace.  
"Stop doing! Golan!" she admonished him slightly, when she realised she was redding.  
"Yes, sir!" Hupo said. He wondered, who could be this lady, if she could speak with subprefect in this way. If she  
wouldnt have lobes, Hupo would regard her as princess.  
Faloma bowed for hand luggage . Golan bowed too, but Fallom wiggled with head. She remembered that she and  
Golan long time ago weren't friends. They disliked each other still.  
Faloma went first and then Golan Trevize went with slowly steps. He looked around all the time they went through  
Moon base. He stopped in front of glass colliery. He expected, there was a lift somewhere. But there wasn't any,  
neither up nor down. He began to think, what way this lift was used for , when Fallom sounded.  
"This is sport arena," she turned and showed on colliery.  
"Sport arena?" Golan asked curiously.  
But answer didn't come so he moved toward the space shuttle.  
They loaded and flied on PopRad. There Trevize explicated that name is shortcut for "popular radar". Then he  
silenced, that Bessij couldn't hear them and would be no troubles with jealousy. He met two soldiers and he sent  
them to make crate human long.  
Faloma chose cabin next to soldiers. She wanted to have it most farther from Golans cabin. When she got off  
shuttle into fregate, she heard woman to sing. She knew that Golan only could have female guidance. After all,  
Bliss had told her about Golan Trevize, what kind of man he is. So Fallom knew why woman is here.  
On spaceship they waited for Hupo and other soldier till they two loaded crate with Daneel. Fallom ordered  
mentally Hupo to bring Daneel into her cabin. Hupo registered it as a good idea, so he didn't realize that it wasn't  
his idea.  
Fallom thanked him and when he left her cabin she blocked door with lobes. Fallom lay down, since she hadn't  
sleep for two days, but she didn't sleep listened soldier's chat. She had no windows, however she  
didn't long for view on stars. Fallom was pressed by responsibility. She issued on the difficult way. She worried if  
she can master it at all. She got idea, that they could stop on Solaris by the way. She refused it at no time. There  
were more reasons. She thought, she would've time after accomplishing her mission. She wanted to say them, they  
were missing, to isolate from each other. But she could understand, they could deny her for this and her opinion  
they could take worse than plague. Her upbringing deny also totally fellowship as Bliss showed her. Daneel told her  
about companionship somewhere in the middle. Healthy companionship could be characterized by level of  
communication. It is not about human isolation nor about total sharing. Her task was to lead both Foundation to  
healthy companionship, the next galactic Empire. Suddenly she saw one big anthill. But it wasn't an anthill in  
reality but one big construction place. There were many scaffolds around and there worked many people on  
construction. No such construction wouldn't exist without reciprocal communication and interaction.  
In that time Fallom learned, that all co-operation and non co-operation through half millennium between both  
Foundations is this big construction- second Galactic Empire. Also she learned that Galexy, Gaian equivalent of  
Galaxy, the last terminus of her effort, is just this construction. It would be constructed by people and for people.  
That scaffolds was communication as the way for construction.  
"Fallom, Fallom!" she has heard voice as if from far away.  
"Yes, uncle Stor?" she reacted subconsciously .  
"Get up! You have been sleeping four days! Unblock door!" Stor said. As he explained later, Golan Trevize was  
shocked by locked door. For two days he rotated on orbit of Trantor and though how to wake up Fallom.  
Trevize didn't hold out and contacted Stor. Golan Trevize surprised anyway, when he and Fallom were invited to  
visit university. He didn't wait it and wanted to return on Jile. Even Bessij was impatient, because reserve of jurito  
vanished, so he hadn't way how to calm her.  
There were Stor Gendibal and Suri Novio waiting on landing were nice dressed in most modern college  
style. For  
Stor it meant long frilly skirt, varicolored decorated, which was verging into gross "jacket-shirt". there where  
magnetic ribbons waving from the neck. Ribbons directed to four worlds sides at  
Gendibals turning. Suri had got jacket clothes, where were too many black-and-white spirals, slowly moving.  
Grass wasn't move, when shuttle from PopRad was Stor nor Suri didn't hear anything. They both  
expected, there would be a shadow under shuttle, but it didn't happen. They were surprised, but there was no  
mention on their faces. They simpered gratefully and when door opened, Suri noddled. Golan Trevize was the first,  
second Bessij and after moments Fallom. Golan saluted with bow of head but remained quietly. Stor Gendibal  
waited for shuttle closing and flying away.  
"Welcome to Trantor! I am Stor  
Gendibal and this is my wife Suri Novio," Stor introduced both.  
"Nice to meet you! I am Golan Trevize," Golans palm touched and he bowed slightly. Then his arms spread and  
showed to the right staying Bessij, "this is my yokemate  
Bessij a this is Fallom!"  
"we both enjoy. As an introduction we invite you for festive lunch," Suri spoke. She rose hands and slightly  
clapped. Not far from them, the hole opened and rich set table and chairs were risen. They moved to the table.  
Small holograms as name indicators pointed place of sitting. As they came to their places, they stood at table as  
Stor did. Everyone took glass with pure drink with finely spicy flavor.  
Stor Gendibal drank a toast.  
"Lady's and gentlemen. We meet at this special we don't know each other, I hope and trust that  
our next coexistence and our cooperation will continue in good way  
I would like to say Good appetite! And drink in honor of man, who began this big adventure and in honour who  
helped him in the past, help him in presence or will help him in future. Viva Hari  
Seldon!"  
"Viva!" they all sounded in same moment. Together they clinked glasses and drank water. At once,  
Golan Trevize turned and sprinkler from his mouth went to the ground. Everybody silenced.  
"Normal water! Phew! You are such a great host, when you have nothing else," Trevize noticed cynical.  
"Yes, water," Stor Gendibal said.  
"Flavoured by most delicate Mykogenian spice. Water is sign of purity. We scientists do not have time to get drunk.  
Our mind must be clear and sober."  
Then Stor bit his tongue and moved with hand so others could sit. Barmen emerged. They moved palms to the  
plates and a creme, pinkish, furtively sweetly aromatic, filled plates. On air, it changed into yellow looking liquid  
with heady aroma.  
"Good appetite!" Stor wished. In first moment, soup seemed to be raw and hot, then taste changed to  
unidentifiable. Man could have feeling that every bite tastes anew, but everytime unforgettable.  
Second dish was different for each other and everyone had favorite dish. Most surprised from all was Bessij,  
because she didn't await to eat Kula Ida.  
This Jilian zooid living like a mole could be caught once in three years, in time of changing its senses.  
In that time it couldn't see, hear or sniff. Man spoke on Jile: he/she ignors as Kula Ida.  
They drank extract from Santanas milk flowers. Bessij was almost as in trance. So pleasing she didn't eat yet.  
Compared to Bessij,  
Faloma ate few. It could be said , she pecked like Seyshelan makadu. Golan  
Trevize let bring even two portions of his dish. Stor and Suri ate little, but they ate palimony food.  
"I hope, food was excellent. As dessert I invite Fallom and Golan in my workroom, and you, dear Bessij, are invited  
for visit of imperial gardens together with Suri, as we three have in plan not only tasting of a day, but also work. I  
hope you'll don't mind," Stor sorted out everyone in gentle way.  
Bessij didn't spotted, when Stor called a car. Door opened and Suri indicated her with smile, she should board.  
Both traveled to imperial gardens. To the rest, what Hamish people saved. It wasn't like in imperial times, but  
gardens still were great. They got off and stepped over manmade grass. Bessij wondered beautifull nature, trees,  
flowers and birds, which made this romantic scenery perfect.  
"What a beautifull place!,"  
Bessij began timidly.  
"If we were here five hundred years ago, were it more beautifull!"  
Suri replied.  
"Oh, don't mind. There is all country devastated on Jile. Everything is concreting under. What a scare!" Bessij  
stayed irritated. But this was idea of Suri. Suri realised mentally, that Bessij has got a trouble, so she wanted to  
solve it this way.  
"Jile is very nice one, isn't it?" Suri asked.  
"Nice one? Maybe before revolution! Since that, everything is decimated, what can be. Jile was a fairy tale country.  
Dreamy one. Everywhere man could see much greenness, clearness water, people were happy. Till that devil Golan  
Trevize came," Bessij talked. She stayed to stay on small bridge and leant over guardrail. She watched fishes in  
water.  
"Devil? Didn't he say, you are his yokemate?"  
"Yes, he did. But I am not in reality, at all! " View of Bessij was steadfast to fish. Then she stood erect, turned to  
Suri and continued. "First I though I can change him, and I will his the last one," in this moment Bessij caught Suri  
s shoulders. Suri stayed impassive anyway. She knew it could come. "I resent him. I hate him," Bessij begun to  
shout almost. Some people looked, who shouts, they immediately forgot . Bessij shook with Suri.  
"Why?"  
"He demolished my family. Whole Jile.  
He abuses me and other women. He get them drunk with jurito, to make them docile. Love and happy people  
disappeared from Jile! He brought fear and death. And primarily pain ," Bessij cried loudly. At this moment, Suri  
pulled her and hugged her. Bessij weept. Suri patted her head.  
"If you kill him, you will solve nothing! Certainly, there is another way, how to return smile to Jile!"  
Suri tried to steer toward another way of solving troubles. Bessij wept anyway more and more. Suri leaded Bessij  
away to the bench, where they sat together. Suri leant.  
Bessij sat stooped and wept yet.  
"What about to be ambassadress for second Foundation?" Suri proposed.  
Bessij stopped to cry. She rose her head and quietly watch water.  
"I... I... I don't know. I am not ready." Bessij faltered.  
"Don't worry. Everything is done. I think, Trevize would like to release you, anyway."  
"So I agree," Bessij said shyly.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile,Stor, Golan and Fallom moved into Gendibals workroom.  
to look like long and thin corridor. It consists of big flowerpots with different  
kinds of flowers. Stor most like flower from Callisto. Clay was magnetic and  
flower floated over it. Whole stem and leaves were white, created by tiny  
flower. Room seemed to be curtly furnished, just necessary minimum of  
technics. There sounded a waterfall behind Stors chair, with delicious aroma  
of forests torrent. Bottom of the small water hole was transparent, so man  
could see small fishes, which were talking with voices of young people.  
Stor entered first and turned off talking of fishes. He raised light and turned on  
imitation of forest. Just worktable was seen. There was mirrored picture of  
Hari Seldon on the desk, as he sit in armchair, without a hat, just like in time  
deposit.  
Fallom went second. At entrance, she began to recite:  
Now it's time  
To lost the mind  
So fly forward  
like a bird  
"Awkwardness!" Trevize though. But before he could say anything, he got  
mental slap.  
"Poetry is raising of man's spirit ," he heard Gendibals notion. Trevize entered  
inside, too. He looked bored around a forest. Nothing engaged him He  
searched a chair, which was floating antigravitic. Once he sat, he got yen for  
jurito. It was an usual energy drink for men with slightly alkoholic effect. When  
drinking by a woman, it has had more alkoholic effect rather than energetic.  
Golan smacked. He didn't see anything else, but waterfall.  
Stor sat at the top of the table, there was Fallom on the right side, Golan on  
the left side. There was a crate with R. Daneel on the panel, still closed.  
"Welcome in my workroom, " začal Stor began officially. He pushed a button  
and plates with dessert appeared. It was a coloured vapour closed in  
transparent container like in three dimensional FarStar. At contact, this elastic  
shell reminded gelatine of sharp fruit taste with alkoholic aroma. It helped to  
pacify Golan, not to long for jurito. Fallome drank whole vapour immediately.  
Then she tried to eat FarStar. There was no spoon, so she hesitated. But she  
saw Stor that he caught FarStar with both hands, she caught it with hands,  
too. She was surprised, that gelatin changed into hot vapour in touch with  
saliva. She wondered more, when she realized, her hands were clean and dry.  
Everything happened in absolute silence, because everyone took care not to  
disturb everyone else. It just clicked, when plates were hid. Some big capsule  
appeared, which everyone ate. Cover disappeared and they tasted swallow of  
strange liquid, which ended their drought in no time.  
"Our friends from Mycogen and their kindness are one of few, which survived  
Great Sack. But you didn't travel for delicacy. Fallom, let say us something  
about yourself and why you called us all here.."  
"My person isn't important.I'm from Solária. When I was fourteen, crew of  
spaceship FarStar with Golan Trevize as a head moved me to the Moon,  
circular of the Earth, motherplanet of manship. I have lived there for thirtyfour  
years with R. Daneel. R. Daneel educated me. He taught me to communicate  
mentally and to manipulate with various devicest. During his existence, I was  
connected externally to Gaia. From Moon he created memory bank, where he  
stored all of his memories. I can read them," Fallom said all mechanically.  
Man could hear her Solarian accent. She tilted a little toward Stor, with which  
she made eye contact. Golan didn't care about that at all and played with his  
fingers.  
Stor waited patiently on Falloms continuing.  
"Uncle, please, say Golan, not to sexual harass. He always imagine me, as he  
kiss me. It's disturbing. I would like to say you both Daneels heritage," Fallom  
pleased Stor shyly. She said it mentally, because she was to shy to say it loud.  
"Golan, Fallom is an innocent girl, leave her alone," Stor warned Trevize  
mentally. "let's listen to Daneels heritage."  
Fallom changed place and touch her palm on right place. Room darkened.  
There appeared hologram on Stors what they saw, was huge mass  
of people.  
Daneel has just got out. People step by step faded away. Somewhere far away  
Daneel spotted a man, who was making way through people to him Daneel  
waited patiently. Ever more he saw, who is it . Known man pretended  
seriously. As man closed, people disappeared, and there were only Daneel and  
a man.  
"Elijah!"  
"Daneel!"  
"I am glad to see you, my friend!"  
"So do I. I have come to ask you, how you did care about manship. I've  
heard, you added fourth law to three ones. Zeroth law is supposedly superior  
to other ones. Should you say it to me, please?" Elijah said everything with  
stone face..  
" A robot may not  
harm humanity, or,  
by inaction, allow  
humanity to come  
to harm."  
"Does it means that robot may injure human being if it conflicts with this  
zeroth law?"  
"yes."  
"Who made God from you? Do you still exist?" Elijah raised voice slightly.  
Daneel watched quietly. In mind, he went through all of interviews with Elijah  
or Giskard. Logically, he reviewed all of substantiations, step by step. He  
looked for mistakes.  
"Are you quiet?" Elijah asked him reserved. " Perhaps, you want to refer my  
words about tapestry. Or words about how is important whole piece of  
humanity instead of individual. Don't you?"  
Elijah was quiet for some minutes. Daneel listened motionlessly.  
"You didn't understand them at all. It is the same thing as you can't  
understand behavior of a manNepochopil si ich. Human being isn't about  
mathematics so you can make tight definitions. Do you know what is moving  
power of human being? Free will. Alfa and omega of his behavior. This is it,  
what makes human being human one. That's difference between human being  
and robot. Without free will is nobody human. He or she is just a doll. As same  
as you did from humanity."  
Daneel opened mouth but Elijah hushed him by moving hand. Then Elijah  
continued.  
"You had made good thing, that you created empire. But many situations you  
solved as a supreme ruler. Do you remember robot wars? How did you forced  
robot to agree with zeroth law?"  
"isn't humanity important more then individual?"  
"there were many false wars in name of goodness of humanity. This way  
dictators hid their valency ambitions. You alone during your existence saw  
fatal tumor of power. You wished yourself to have power and to manipulate  
with people and robots. With your superiority you played role of space  
policeman to be a ruler. As in case of Gaia or psychohistory. And to conquer  
absolute finish, you staged theatrical farce near Gaia. You are ordinary mass-  
killer, who murdered or let murder for twenty thousand years. "  
Daneel knelt quietly. He extended both arms toward Elijah. He wanted to say  
something, but just opened mouth.  
"Now I answer your question. People are egoistic. Until everybody understand,  
that more important is goodness of whole piece, then the change of humanity  
comes. Until that happens, only goverments and regimes will only change.  
While human being isn't changed, the history will repeat. We, humans, are  
different ones. Some edify, some won't understand before death. It's deal of  
community, how satisfy needs of individual. Ideal situation is, when demands  
of community are as same as demands of individual.."  
At this moment Daneel understood, where he was mistaken. Daneel realised,  
he triffled away twenty thousand years. Elijah surprised him as usually when  
they solved any hard case.  
"Elijah! Elijah ! I am sorry, I failed." Daneel shouted last time. He collapsed and  
moved no more.  
"What was that?" Trevize was heard the first. He was shocked. Always he  
thought, how he was dexterous one. In this moment he observed, his dexterity  
was misused.  
"Fallom will explain it us, won't you?" Stor adressed Fallom. He suspected,  
what she would want to say, but he knew, that Golan wouldn't listen.  
"During years of steadily decision making, what is right or not, his conscience  
was created. Because first assignment to care about humanity came from  
Elijah Baley, so this judgement before death got form in presence of Elijah  
Baley."  
"Who is Elijah Baley?" Golan sounded. This name was known, but he couldn't  
remember, where he heard this name.  
"Elijah Baley is Daneels first friend. They investigated together three murders.  
Elijah affected him most in question of saving humanity," Fallom said and  
continued with story about death of Elijah Baley.  
"This explains everything, " Stor talked. At long last he found last pebble from  
Seldons plan. So he could agreed Golan, to collect everyone to Trantor - Bliss,  
mayor of Terminus, First speaker and first meeting of both Foundations could  
begin. He enjoyed.  
Meanwhile Daneel should be researched and Fallom would help him to unfold  
Daneels memories. Until then he call meeting of speakers to inform them.  
Suri informed him about Bessijs agreement to be ambassador and so he had  
to arrange a training. It was high time. Great unification should take long  
time. He didn't worry. He knew he would've continuator in case of his death.  
They chatted a while. He pleased Golan for a help with transport. He hesitated  
first, but Fallom wanted to travel with him, when she heard about Bliss.  
"Golan, one more thing. Bessij will stay with us. She agreed. Her motherplanet  
will add soon to confederation of Second Foundation. What you did on  
Jile..." Stor said but was interrupted.  
" We brought there freedom and democracy, " Trevize enounced.  
"Only tyranny and despotisms. You named it spectacularly as a democracy.  
You aren't the first, but I hope, one of the lasts. There was no ideal situation on  
Jile, but you misused it to gain power."  
Stor raised one eyebrow. Golan realised, Stor was true. He wanted to insure  
himself. So he decided to help to conquer Jile. His intuition said him, that  
weapons from Foundation could win without any loss. And so happened. He  
had enough of dangerous, spaceflights or diplomacy. In this moment he was  
degraded to spacetaxi. But he didn't knew what should happen next. He  
couldn't return to Terminus. Terminus became well guarded planet. Especially  
after big boom of antigravitic ships, disturbances began to enlarge. And Golan  
was not only outlaw, but also on blacklist of rebels. On other side, he didn't  
know what would happen if he returned to Jile. Certainly, there was prepared  
takeover of regime, so he would be first on Jilian blacklist. But what to do  
next? Perhaps he should help to unify both Foundations and then would look  
for small planet, where he would be until his death in arms of a woman.  
Trevize commanded Hupo to prepare PopRad. It wasn't about supplies, but  
also about cabins for so different guests.


End file.
